


Safe But Never Sound

by Brokenfang86



Series: Safe But Never Sound [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Graphic Description, Horror, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenfang86/pseuds/Brokenfang86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has become a silent place after the Kanima saga, and the Hale Pack and it's human friends have started to go back to their semi normal lives. Too bad the peace lasted for only a few months, because a witch has moved to town. Although Ariel Deaton is no threat, her uncontrollable powers make her a walking target for the hungry wolves of Beacon Hills. However, secrets bond Miss Deaton to the pack, despite her dismay. And the lurking presence of the Alpha Pack make everything worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What? No wand?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my official first fanfiction, and including my own OC. The first chapter has nothing explicit, but as chapters move on, things get hot and heavy. You've been warned, but message and comment! :)

“Uncle, I'll be fine. Honestly, I'll behave myself.” I said with a heavy sigh, leaning against the chilled vet table.

I watched my Uncle Alan pace around his Animal Clinic, cleaning and closing it for the day. The only problem, I couldn't decide whether he was doing it because he had to or because he was nervous. 

“Ariel, you know how I feel. You're my only family left...there's no telling how they'll react to you. What you are. They'll be sure to smell it on you.” Uncle explained, finally stopping his bothered motions.

“Stop worrying, if they're as nice as you said, there's nothing to even think about. I'll just tell them I'm here, not in the business of exploding them into pieces, then go on my very merry way. No harm done, and I can move the rest of my junk into your house. Besides, this group saved the town several times, how bad can they be?” I asked, walking over to the mirror that rested above the sink.

The smell of antibiotics and cleansing formulas filled the air of the clinic. I could only guess how many animals passed in-and-out of this hospital on a daily basis, and I couldn't help but inwardly giggle at the irony of meeting a werewolf pack here. Meeting a bunch of wild dogs in an animal clinic, and a witch here to greet them...a witch that barely had a handle on her new powers. I got my powers at the age of eighteen, I'm twenty now and I've barely bothered to practice with them. I was a fan of sweeping my problems under my emotional map, and waiting till they went away, but my little gift wasn't going anywhere till I was dead or I exploded from the inside out, which ever first.

But right now, I'm here, not in the future of what ifs and goings to happen. My playful chocolate eyes stared at me in the mirror, and I was as always pleased with myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but I recognize how beautiful I am. I am confident in who I am. My soft long raven hair cascaded off my shoulders, was in gentle waves at the end, and my hair lightly framed my face. My delicate, yet thick due to my mascara, eyelashes framed my eyes that beamed with unexpected enthusiasm, and the small wing of my liquid eyeliner was perfect for once. My soft slightly full lips opened in a sigh as I noticed my Uncle start pacing again, but I keep myself occupied as I lightly apply blush to the apple of my cheeks. The autumn weather left me a bit pale, and it was only then how I silently cursed my moisturizing routine because I felt dry in the cold cloud of the clinic. Fuck it, it was going to be winter soon anyway, I was bound to start losing moisture anyway. Yet, I still retained my natural glow, looking over my soft chocolate skin that matched my Uncle's perfectly. I adjusted my black chiffon dress with waist cutouts and a mirrored floral print, my black leather jacket, and even my black platform boots. 

“Get out of the mirror, Ariel! Geez, just like your mother, she would stare at herself for hours.” my Uncle whined, squeezing my shoulders and prying myself away from the mirror. 

“What can I say. We Deaton women know exactly how to love ourselves.” I joke, striking a pose.

Uncle Deaton looked like he was about to counter my vanity, but then his eyes darted to the door of the clinic. He didn't give me as much as a glance as he walked off to open the door. I grumbled as I sat on the vet table. Here it was, now or never. I heard several people enter the clinic, and they all sounded like guys...great. More testosterone, did this town have any girls? Don't get me wrong, I LOVE guys, but it would be nice to have a female friend once I start Beacon Hills College tomorrow.

“What's this all about? Do you need help with anything?” a voice asked, it was curious and had a gentle base to it.

“If he did, sour wolf wouldn't have dragged us here. I-Ugh!” a sarcastic male voice crooned, before what sounded like a fist thrashed against his skull.

“Where is she?” a deep, stern voice asked, causing me to sit up from my slouching position. That voice sounded so familiar.

Before I could fish through my jumbled mind, several guys stood next to my Uncle. Before I could part my lips, guttural growls filled the room. Before I could make a good impression, it was ruined.

Great, they smelled who I was before I could get the words out.

 

I felt my acute senses flood, and her scent swallowed me whole. This girl, she smelled so different, so strong. Her scent out weighed any human, and it hung idly around her. It was hard for me to describe, but as I looked next to me. The rest of the pack picked up on it. Jackson, Scott, Peter, Boyd, and even Derek looked startled. However, Stiles looked more petrified and confused looking about for the cause of this wild pack of disgruntled wolves. Her scent reminded me of the sweetest of florals in spring, the slight sting I get when I smell the freeze of snow, the bright sunshine of summer, the tinge of autumn leaves as they fall to the ground, and then...the poignant scent of darkness. The dark reminded me of the unfamiliar smell the air had past midnight, when everything is still...this stillness put us all on edge, but it hooked me. I was hooked. But there she was, sitting there with those bright brown eyes just looking at us. Suddenly, a glare erupted the serene look in her eyes.

“Are you guys done yet?” she asked, voice sarcastic and uneven. Nervous?

“S-Sorry, um? Hi?” I asked, trying to contain myself, catching the golden threat of my eyes in the mirror behind the girl.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles grumbled, annoyed by our pack mentality.

“Who would have thought? A witch in Beacon Hills? How...bewitching.” Peter murmured, a spark of unknown pleasure shining in his golden eyes, now transitioning back to their normal blue state.

“What? Is that what we smelt? That she's a witch? Are you kidding?” Scott questioned, his nerves rattled.

“Hold on, let me at least introduce myself before you guys freak. I'm Ariel Deaton, I'm not here to start trouble, I swear. I'm here because my Uncle needs my help, and I need to well? Um? I guess hone my witchy cool skills?” the witch- I mean, Ariel said. Getting up from the table and walking over to us.

A hint of fear wavered in her eyes, but her confidence won as she smiled warmly to us. Welcoming and completely nonthreatening...not a threat, but her scent.

“Skills? Last I saw you, you looked like you didn't need help.” Derek said, forcing us to all look at him. What the fuck? 

“Issac, please tell me you know what's going on.” Boyd asked, but I grimaced.

Sure, out of everyone else in the pack, I spent more time with Derek...but that unfortunately didn't mean much. The Alpha liked keeping to himself, and as much as I tried to dig deep into who he actually was, he was fucking defensive. Not only that, the constant threat of Peter as his second in command made me nervous. Peter was psycho, and nothing would make me think otherwise.

 

“Derek...?” I asked, voice hollowed out.

I can not believe I meet the pack, and this guy is apart of it. I remember him...and how he saved me from that slimy Kanima bastard.

 

The club was so packed that night, and the techno was blasting. Sure, I was just visiting Beacon Hills for the weekend to see my Uncle, but a little fun wouldn't hurt. Yea, fucking right. Everyone was screaming their fucking heads off, stampeding in every direction, blood was coating the floor, and my dress was ripped. MY FUCKING DRESS! That night was a disaster...and did I mention I was scared out of my mind? Me? Scared? Yes, and to make it worse than it was I was huddled behind the DJ booth hiding like a coward, scared for my life. I'm not the same person I was months ago, but back then, in that club, I was a scared little girl who still had parents, friends, and was scared utterly to pieces. The lights were flashing haphazardly on the ceiling of the club, and curdled screams ravaged my ears. I rolled into a ball harder, hoping that somehow I could disappear, my pumps would stop hurting my feet, and whatever was terrorizing the club life inside wouldn't find me. Too bad that didn't happen. I figured whatever it was smelled my fear so fast it slithered in front of me. It was lizard-like, thrashing tail, and menacing yellow eyes that paralyzed me. It's mouth opened wide, saliva flooding out, enticed by my scared-as-hell appearance. But something inside me snapped, I literally mentally snapped. Fear meant nothing in a single moment, living became an after thought, and suddenly lightning shocked my brain. I felt my eyes ignite with fire, and my blood felt like boiling water coursing through my veins. The pain was excruciating, but addicting. I loved it, and as much as I loved the flow of power, I loved in that instant to squash that lizard bastard like a fucking fly. I reached out to it, and clenched my fist tight. With that one motion, the beast rolled over, squirmed about, and spit out blood. But I didn't care, I flung it feets away from me and directly into the wall. Right there, even though I was petrified again, I knew there was a problem. And I needed help...my power was more dangerous than I thought, and it wasn't a problem I could hope to ignore.

I sat in my huddled place for several more minutes, but my mind processed it as hours...I was frozen in my own space...my magical bullshit had me frozen in fear. That lizard animal was nothing but an annoying fly I swated, and meant nothing to me at the moment. The real monster was myself...and I was digging far into myself to escape.

“Hey, are you okay?” the voice was bottomless, but it was rooted with a certain unfathomable strength that reached me, and yanked me back from the power inside of me.

My eyes looked up, and settled on him. Derek. He was utterly there in that moment, and so was I then. I was focused on him, and his aura...it was a burnt crimson that vibrated off him. I should have knew then he was supernatural, but I willed myself to stop reading him. To silence the power in me from looking into him.

“C'mon, let's get you out of here.” he whispered, voice utterly gentle, trying not to break me.

I looked at him even more, focused on him even more. Goddess, his eyes they shined a clairvoyant azure, in which I saw myself. I...instantly hated my reflection. Shivering like an abused kitten, huddled and disheveled. But Derek looked at me with understanding, although his eyes flashed abruptly as his hand reached out to me. The flash was a vibrant red that matched his aura before, at the shift of his eyes I coward again. Derek noticed my change, as he willed his eyes back to blue, but I knew why his eyes changed. I knew he wasn't here for the meager nonsense of the club, that he was there for the lizard animal, and that he saw what I did. That he knew what I was.

Yet, his hand was out, waiting for me to take it. Waiting for me to decide whether to be strong and move forward...to overcome myself and what I would become if I didn't try to control the waging war of magic inside myself. I reached out to Derek, took his hand, and stood as he pulled me up.

I held his hand tight, brown eyes wavering, nervous as I covered myself with my arm trying to hide the mess I was.

“I-I-I-'m Ariel...” I droned, trying to gather my voice together. But Derek nodded, a faint ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Derek.” was all he said, picking me up in his arms, as soft as I could possible imagine a supernatural as him could bare.

Derek took me home that night, and left me with the urge to change.

 

I couldn't believe this shit.

“I was different then, I can handle myself better.” I said, finally looking full on at Derek.

Derek looked like he didn't change much in ten months, though his face looks permanently pissed off, as he wears a leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, and boots. His eyes looked different though, hardened with a ring of absolute power.

“Can you two stop eye fucking and tell us what the fuck is going on? Unlike the rest of you idiots, I have a life to attend to.” one of the pack growled irritable, as I noticed he was a rather handsome blonde with bright green eyes, and a rather shitty attitude.

“Shut up, Jackson!” the tall wolf warned, blue eyes glaring at his pack mate. I directed my eyes on him also, he was tall like the rest of his pack mates, with curly brown hair, and a kind disposition in his azure hued eyes. He was handsome too.

Fuck! What was this!? The “we are fucking gloriously good-looking” pack?

“Jackson, shut your mouth and listen to Issac. Remember he has more reign than you. This is my Pack. Scott, Jackson, Issac, Peter, Boyd, and...ugh, Stiles.” Derek groaned, noticing the one named Stiles fiddling with doctoral gloves.

I held in my laugh at Stiles, noticing Derek's irritated expression. However, Uncle saw fit to get in between me and the “sexy,” pack.

“Ariel will be living here in Beacon Hills, and attending college. She won't be any harm, she'll be busy studying her books and her magic, even helping around the clinic. I just wanted to show her to you, that's all.” Uncle said, but I couldn't help but notice the way my Uncle said “show her to you,” and the eerie way he made eye contact with Derek.

“Well, now that we know each other. I gotta go, I got school tomorrow.” I smiled picking up my beanie, and making my way to the door past the sexy pack.

“What? No wand? No glitter, magic, or rabbits out of a beanie?” Stiles joked, looking disappointed. Finally done fiddling with the medical supplies.

“Nope, none.” I smile, as I looked towards the door. Watching as it creaked open by itself for me. Why not dazzle the wolves a bit with my magical fabulosity?

“Exceptional...” Peter choked, eyes wide. All the wolves were surprised, except Derek who just bored his eyes into my skull. 

“Bye, see ya around.” Issac said, but I smiled lightly at him.

I didn't know Issac well, but whether it be his attractive face or his kind attitude, I was kinda attracted to him the most out of the pack.

“See ya, sexy...pack? Yea, see ya sexy pack!” I cheered, putting my black “Comme de fuck down” beanie on. Zipping out the door, as it shut close behind me without a second thought.

 

I watched Ariel leave, but her scent was still in the air. I could tell she left a good impression on my pack, especially Stiles who looked impressed by her little “conjuring,”. Ariel has changed since the last I saw her, she was stronger and if possible more alluring than before, but her scent. That scent that literally drove me to a sweet madness was still the same. But I wasn't here just for the pack to know who was in town, this was business. Business between Deaton and I.

“Deaton, give us a second. We need to talk.” I said, giving a stern look to my Betas.

I pulled my betas out of earshot, and gave them my orders. There was to be full surveillance of Ariel, because with all the crazy bullshit going around this town, I didn't trust her on her own. Even if she could fling a Kanima with a moments notice. Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Issac were charged with keeping tabs on her at school, and Issac was charged also with watching over her at night. What could I say, from what I remember, Ariel was a fucking klutz that would trip over air without noticing, and Issac is the most reliable pack member that can handle everything without a blip. Issac didn't seem annoyed with the requests as Jackson did, but a quick glare shut Jackson up.

It's beyond bullshit that after everything, Jackson is apart of this pack and I have another idiot to train, but regardless, he was here and willing to accept his role as a Beta in my pack. Everyone in this pack looked to me, and needed me to guide them, to keep their loved ones safe. And despite my past with Ariel, I needed her watched. She is a ticking bomb who can't control her powers, and unfortunately that knife through my shoulder still tingles when I think of her. Just another joyful situation sprung on by her shitty uncontrollable emotions.

“And what do you want me to do?” Peter asked, sarcastic and utterly disinterested with what I have to say.

“Stay away and keep out of the way. If I need you, you'll know it.” I stated, vile in my tone. I tried not to let it show that I still had a sour spot for Peter even though he did help very little with Jackson's Kanima crap.

“Aw, you know just how to hurt my feelings. Such a lovely witch like her needs handling, and she might just be too much for you.” Peter mused, but I growled instantly, feeling my eyes flash. The flash shut Peter down, and I sigh heavy feeling my eyes flash back to blue.

“You guys can go, I've got business to handle.” I told the pack, and they instantly filled out with Stiles in tow.

 

“I didn't tell her why she's really here. That's your business to handle.” Deaton stated, refusing to look me in the eye. I couldn't blame him though, I roughed him up a few times that it's only right he'd be a bit scared.

“I think the witch can handle the news.” 

“Ariel is her name! Ariel won't take lightly to be owned by you, let alone your mate.” 

“You owe me this. I told you, you give me her and we are done. You have to pay for what happened, and she's the down payment. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll tell her if you want, I don't care, but I need her.” I explained, fury vibrating in my voice.

“I've paid ever since that day. Everyday I think back to it, and I regret it. I'm sorry, but I know this is the best. That she'll be safe with you, and I'll have my debt paid. I'm sorry, Derek. For everything.” Deaton apologized, but my fangs protruded.

He let it happen, he let them all die. Everything could have been different if Deaton did what was right, it would be different, and they'd be here. But he fucked everything up, he killed everyone. I don't give a fuck about him, how he feels, or what he's done. Even after he gives Ariel up I'll still hate his guts and make sure to gut him personally.

“Give her to me, I don't care about anything else.” I snapped, deathly close to his face. Relishing the fear glistening in his eyes.

“I will, give me a week.”


	2. Horny Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history between Derek Hale and Ariel Deaton, and deliciously devilish ideas.

The furious clicking of my knitting needles clashed on each other, as I attempted knitting a nightstand table into what looks like a semi pathetic runner. I honestly couldn't decide how pitiful it is that I have absolutely no social life or inwardly laugh at how I took up the hobbies of old women to keep me entertained. Yet, here I was, sitting in the middle of my queen sized bed, white blankets undone as I sit on them, legs crossed, and crème colored yarn in floods on my bed.

It was only then as I knit my matronly runner how well my room was coming together. After parting from the “sexy pack,” today, I went straight to work with getting my room set up. I spent hours tapping fashion oriented pictures on the back of my door, hanging posters of comic book heroes, harmonizing my makeup collection from most used to special occasions only, ranging my book collection from favorites to soon to be read, organizing my ever growing collection of rings, color coordinating my clothes in my drawers and closet, even going as far to DIY my ceiling. I took a few yards of white Christmas lights, which I'm pretty sure my uncle will need once Christmas rears it's ugly face, pinned them to the white ceiling above my head, then layered the lights with a sheer floral fabric underneath. My room has it's own personal set of stars hanging over my head, all thanks to my streak of severe boredom. The lights twinkle over my head, my brown eyes looking at my back door covered in pages from fashion magazines that absolutely capture my fashion sense...and Rihanna. Yea, my obsession with Rihanna was ridiculous. I went utterly insane for the woman, but every girl has their celebrity crush, and I'm not even going to start my rant on how much I love her. 

I silently curse as I miss a stitch somewhere in the woven runner I'm working on, perfectly messy bun on the top of my head tilting to the side as I fish helplessly for the stitch with my needle. My open window hummed as the crisp autumn night breezes through, and I lightly shiver due to only wearing an oversized white t-shirt with nothing on underneath. What could I say? I love prancing around without bras or panties on at night, the crap was way too confining for sleep time.

“Ariel? How are you settling?” Uncle asks, peaking his head into my new room.

“I'm good, I got everything together without problems. I even color coordinated my clothes!” I cheer, raising my knitting in victory.

I didn't even notice how late it was when my uncle finally got home; it's 12:23 a.m. The Clinic surely didn't need that much attention. Did it?

“I'm heading to bed, remember the cups are in the cupboard above the sink, and the bathroom is down the hall. Call me if you have a problem or anything.” Uncle states, shutting my door.

I stopped myself from calling out to Uncle Deaton again, because I sure did have a problem. A little wolf problem actually. Honestly, how stupid did Derek think I was? Obviously, stupid enough to not notice the idiot outside in my backyard, watching me through my window. After familiarizing myself with Derek's aura, and finally mastering the art of sensing out anyone who isn't human in at least a few feet away from me, noticing a Beta outside my window wasn't difficult. I knew it was one of Derek's minions because the aura wasn't as heavy, commanding, and pulsating as Derek Hale's Alpha ambiance. The aura outside was amiable, resolute, and capable. Amiable...resolute...capable...and the fact that Derek wouldn't have any Beta just sit and watch me for what felt like hours now. 

Issac Lahey is the Beta outside my window and he's been watching me awhile, and I couldn't be any more pleased by Derek's choice in a spy candidate. I've thought about Issac ever since I left the animal clinic, and I had every right to. Issac Lahey's eyes are a captivating gray radiating a certain gentle nature that couldn't be found in his pack-mates, the Beta's jaw was strong, delicious pink lips, perfectly messy brown curls on his head, and he was fucking good-looking.

“Ugh, this is bullshit.” I groan, falling on my back with a heavy sigh.

Ever since I got to Beacon Hills, my libido has been haywire. I haven't been touched for months, and it was all Derek Hale's fault. Sure, he was my first, but I don't want him to be my only. Since Derek was the only man I've had, my thoughts often go to him horny and dead bent for more of his touch. With the approach of the full moon happening tomorrow, my past sexual adventure with Derek only popped in my mind more. I lost my virginity to Derek Hale on a full moon, and I was fucked senseless that night. I remember everything as if I was just fucked by him the other night.

 

It was six months back, only a few weeks after Derek dragged me out of the club after the Kanima attack. I tried to go back to my life like any witch would, but I started to practice with my craft and try to control my new powers. Yet, as I did these things, Derek was always at the back of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of the handsome dark haired wolf with azure eyes who carried me all the way home, tucked safe in his arms, secure from the whole world. I was sitting in this very room, but at that moment, it was just a guest room in my uncle's home, and my life was only half supernaturally unsound. The moon was full, glowing that haunting shine that made every species of the night ravenous and chaotic. My mother always told me, “Don't go out in the woods on the full moon, especially with a ring around it. It's a sign of trouble to come.” Too bad, I was about to not listen to her, and ignore that bright iridescent ring around the moon that night. 

My Uncle was asleep, the time was past midnight, he had work the next day, and I didn't want to keep him awake with my chatter. I was sitting in my room, until I sensed him. Derek was close, deathly close. Without thinking, I jumped out of my bed, oversized shirt moving with my body as I go to the window. My brown eyes have horrible sight, I should wear glasses, and that fact only burnt clear as I feebly searched the backyard. After digging, there he was, Derek stood strong partially covered by a tree. The moon caused a shadow behind the tree, but it was unmistakable. Derek was here, and his sapphire orbs were burning into me as I stare mouth gaped at him. I missed him, I thought nothing else but of him, I ached for him. There were so many nights until now where I laid in bed, touching myself and imagining it was his body above me. Fantasizing that Derek would grasp my wet pussy, then stick himself deep inside me.

Derek looked like he was waiting for me to come outside, but I nodded in understanding. Without thinking, even putting on slippers, I tip toed downstairs and out the door. I approached Derek cautiously at first, I didn't know if he was here because something was wrong. The grass lightly crunched under my toes and the chilled air of late autumn caught in my lungs. I thought something was wrong because the werewolf was here; there had to be. Derek had no other reason to be here.

“Come with me.” Derek said, breaking the chill of silence between us. 

Before I could even say anything, Derek's fingers were around my hand, and he was pulling me into the trees of my backyard. Uncle's backyard lead into the woods if you went in too far, and that is exactly what Derek Hale did. Bring us in too far.

“What's wrong? Is everything okay?” I asked, worried and slightly scared, brown eyes hooked on the illuminating moon above us as we walked.

Derek's hand...it was so hot, he felt like a furnace. I knew that werewolves have a different body temperature than humans do, but there's no way that lukewarm is normal for them. Yet, I bit my lip. The heat radiating off his body was intoxicating, and the smell of pine thick in my nose made me shutter with anticipation. Anticipation for the unexpected that could come here in the woods.

“Nothing, I just-I just need to see you.” Derek said, stopping in his tracks, stopping me with him.

I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest. Derek Hale wanted to see me? Was this some type of joke? I stood there wide eyed and slightly annoyed waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump from behind the trees with his camera crew, but there was no lights and cameras. Just the vibrant light of the moon, the tall trees that outlined the sky, and Derek Hale standing in front of me without his signature bad ass leather jacket on. 

“I don't know what to say.” I admitted, for once in my life being speechless. What do you say to the man you've been silently hoping for for weeks?

“You're quiet because you're nervous, but you're happy that's why you're still standing here. You're heart is beating like crazy and I can smell you've missed me.” Derek stated, his azure eyes flashing over to red. That scarlet streak that caught me off guard, and reminded me of who I was dealing with. An Alpha.

“That's not fair. Don't abuse your wolfishly talents.” I chuckle, trying to crack a joke. Trying to settle my nerves.

Derek's alert crimson eyes were watching my every move. I felt his eyes on me as I fingered my long raven locks, because I was sure my hair was tousled due to going through all those branches and twigs. Eyes savoring my form, looking through my oversized shirt, and surely noticing my lack of bra and panties on.

“I'm not going to lie to you, I've been thinking about you more than I should.” Derek muttered, walking closer to me.

Without warning, he started to circle me...similar to how wolves cornered their prey. Their dinner. I swallowed the accumulating saliva in my mouth, parted my lips to remind myself to breath or I'd die on the spot, and fixed my wavering gaze to the floor. There were so many leaves on the ground, and pricks from the tall pine trees.

“I-I, uhm? I've been thinking about you too, but I feel bad. I feel as though I can't repay what you did for me back at the club. Saving my ass and all.” I stated, looking up at the stalking wolf.

“You handled yourself fine, I barely did anything.”

“That's not the point; you saved me,” I said. “Shouldn't you be doing wolf-like stuff now? The moon's full tonight.”

“The moon doesn't cause me to shift, I can control the shift. Urges are something else for me.”

“Urges?”

“I need you to satisfy my urges.” Derek declared, stopping his circling as he stood behind me.

I could feel his warm breath in the night air, keeping me heated. Hale's strong chest on my back, his face in close as he breathed my scent. Derek decided to brush the tips of his fingers in my silken hair, lightly grazing my cold skin. Were those claws I felt?

“No way, take your sexual frustration elsewhere.” I grunted, annoyed that Derek just wanted to fuck me. Honestly, he just lost 200 sexy mysterious points for that. I rolled my eyes harshly as I started to walk away from him, but Derek's grip encased my arm.

“It's like that, but it's not like that. I mean, I can't stop thinking about you. Everything about you is special,” Derek started, his voice shaking with truth. “The way you move, the way you look, how you laugh, the way your nose scrunches before you laugh, how your hair changes from black to brown in the sunlight, and the way your scent smells of every good thing each season has to offer. I just need to know, did you cast a spell? I need to know what I'm feeling is real.” 

“I don't know how to do things like that, I barely know how to do anything.”

“I'm kinda happy about that.”

“Fuck Derek!” I sighed heavy, slamming my lips on top of the Alpha's.

Fuck it, I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. As far as I could tell, Hale was being honest about how he felt about me, even if it sounded like his interest was on the border of obsession. But damn, kissing him felt like a hurricane. My mind was separated from my body, heart slamming against my ribcage, blood suddenly running hot as Derek's searing body pressed against mine, and my breath became entangled in his. Derek's tongue licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I happily obliged while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never thought kissing could be so dangerous, as the feel of his canines grazing my lips and the spike of his claws as they tore through the fabric at my waist exhilarated me. Hale's burning fingers combed through my hair, but his hand at my waist hitched me up off my feet, and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked forward. My brain was utter gush as I felt my back against the hard bark of a tree, and Derek broke the kiss.

“Tell me now. If you don't want to do this, we stop now and I take you home.” Derek warned, eyes glowing that disturbingly brilliant red, and his breath husky.

“Promise you'll try to be gentle.” I whispered cupping his cheek, but Derek Hale looked up at the moon. Gentle wasn't possible under the influence of the moon, but he was going to try his best. That's all a virgin could ask for from a horny werewolf under the spell of the moon.

Derek's lips connected back to mine, hands exploring my body thoroughly. He left no spot on my body untouched, and with each contact of his sweltering skin on my chilled flesh, I shuddered in delight. I moaned out with pleasure feeling Derek grasp my breast, first cupping it, then squeezing it while his exposed claws scraped through the fabric. While he kept busy pinching my hardened nipple, the sweet feel of his saliva coated my neck as he licked and nibbled there. My head fell back on the tree, feeling his sharp canines graze the teased flesh of my neck, and I cried out in delirium as my Alpha squeezed my ass.

“You're everything I knew you'd be.” Derek droned, sucking my neck.

“Do it, please. I can't wait anymore, I just can't.” I begged, but my enthused Alpha chuckled.

“I would always listen when you fucked yourself, begging me to stick my cock in all the way. And I'm going to make you so wet, I'm going to make all you're fantasies come true.” Derek lulled, biting my ear lobe, but I blushed harshly. Derek heard me masturbating?! What the hell? When was this? There were so many times I've done it thinking about him, that I couldn't help but wondered which occasions.

The heat of Derek cupping my womanhood made me jump a bit, but I grinded into his palm. I was so thrilled for release, to no longer be a virgin, to lose my virginity to the man I wanted the most. The beast I craved for weeks.

Derek wasted no time, as he lifted my legs a bit higher, and undid his pants and belt. I gripped at my Alpha's shirt, and lifted it over his head without effort. Derek Hale was built beyond belief, just the way I hoped he was. Derek's muscles encased me, holding me tight, and grasped me firmly. But, I shivered as Derek ripped my oversized shirt off swiftly, causing me to squirm in embarrassment. I was totally naked.

“You're beautiful, stop wiggling around.” Derek commanded, and I stilled at his compliment. Who would have thought this stoic wolf could be so charming.

Derek gave me one last reassuring glance, his azure coated eyes looking back into my chocolate orbs. Derek Hale gave me his last kiss, and god, it was glorious. The kiss was soft and utterly tender, the exactly contrast of what I thought a brute Alpha werewolf could give. The kiss made me think back to when he came to me in the club, so sensitive to how I was, gentle as he picked me up. Derek's fingers tangled in my hair, and I gasped feeling the tip of his cock at my entrance.

“Relax, I can't guarantee I'll be gentle.”

“Do it.”

Following my command, Derek Hale plunged his dick fully into me with one abrupt thrust. I screamed out in searing pain, the echo of my yell filled the empty woods. I was thankful Derek took me out there, no one could hear my deflowering screams. I bit my lip hard, as the metallic taste of blood leaked in my mouth. Fuck! The pain was unbearable, and the size of Derek's girth didn't make it easier. I've never had sex before, but I knew Derek Hale was definitely big just by the way he filled me up. The guttural noises Derek made notified me that he was doing his best to be patient and wait for me to get used to him inside me, but I moaned out as I grinded on him. I knew that this wasn't easy for him either. The full moon drove him out of control, and his need for sexual release was vibrating off his body.

Derek Hale pulled out instantly, causing me to shutter at the loss of heat, but he plunged back inside me. The Alpha's pace was moderate, but he picked up speed. The satisfaction of friction made my walls slicker than they were, and his speed made me buck into each thrust he gave me. Goddess, it was amazing. The feeling of having Derek inside me was the best thing I ever had, and every thrust he gave me had me on the precipice of a great knot tightening inside my stomach. 

“D-Derek!” I screamed out, feeling Derek slam inside me harder and deeper.

The knot inside my stomach got tighter, and my pussy walls started to clench around his hard cock. The bark of the tree tore into the flesh of my back, but I barely noticed as Derek gripped tight to my hair. The thin sheet of sweat coated my body, but the combination of the chilly atmosphere in the woods and Derek's lukewarm body temperature kept me cool. My leg started to spasm, walls gripped tight to Hale's cock, and I screamed out Derek's name as I came. My juices coated my Alpha's cock as he yelled out feeling me climax for the first time. I was spent, body wrecked from my first official orgasm, but Derek Hale continued to thrust deep inside me hitting the most sensitive area of my pussy. With only five thrusts after my climax, Derek came inside me. The warm flood of Derek Hale's cum filling me up made me writhe between his body and the tree. This was perfect, utterly fucking fuckin' perfect. Sure, I never imagined losing my virginity in the woods, but this was amazing. I breathed heavily, watching Derek Hale.

Derek's eyes flashed back to blue once his cock finished spraying my walls, and I mewed as Derek nuzzled my neck and rubbed his cheek against my own cheek. The motion was so intimate and adorable, I wrapped my arms tighter around Derek's neck. The wolf licked me, saliva coating the apple of cheek.

“What are you doing?” I giggled, smiling as Derek licked a small tear from the corner of my eye.

“Marking what's mine.”

“What!”

“You're mine. No way around it now. Everyone will know it once they smell you.”

“Hm, I guess that's fine.” I sighed, but I whimpered once Derek pulled himself out of my slick pussy.

“It's late, let me take you home.” Derek offered, pulling on his clothes.

“I can't go home like this, you ripped my only clothes.” I state, pushing my support on the tree and motioning to my torn oversized shirt.

“Put this on.” Derek commanded, throwing me his white shirt. Derek's shirt had a few flecks of dirt on it due to it's place on the woodland floor, but it fit me perfectly. Undoubtedly oversized on my petite frame, but Hale's scent of evergreens, moss, and the subtle undertone of ash and sweat lingered on his shirt.

I went to walk, but I waddled. The Alpha chuckled at this. Damn it, if Derek's sex game wasn't so good I'd be pissed that I was a flipping duck for the rest of the night, maybe even the whole next day.

“Let me carry you, it's not a big deal. Just take it easy, got it?” Derek asked, lifting me into his strong arms as if I was a tiny plush toy.

“I wouldn't have to take it easy if you didn't screw me through the tree. I'll have scratches all over my perfect skin.” I whined, but Derek huffed.

“Never thought a virgin would complain after having the greatest sex they'll ever have.”

“Ever? You don't want me after tonight?” I asked, feeling insecure.

“Shut up, I'll always want you. Long after you don't want me.”

“You shut up, I'll always want you too.” I countered, snuggling my head into the crook of Derek's neck as he carried me home.

I grasped so tight to Derek as he cradled me home, and he held me back tighter. I could never foresee a time where any part of me wouldn't want Derek Hale...too bad that day came a week later.

 

Irritation flashes in my chocolate eyes as I get out of my bed and head over to my opened window. As I stare at my reflection in the glass, I notice how different I've become since what happened between Derek Hale and I. I'm not a cowering little pathetic girl who clings to supernatural men who just want to bang my brains out. I'm the powerful witch in training who commands men and use them to my benefit, or as I see fit. I'm not a little toy for anyone to use anymore, and I do what the fuck as I please. 

Derek Hale you fucking bastard.

Wait...

A delicious idea creeps in my mind, and I smile warmly outside the window. I can't see Issac Lahey in sight, but his hiding place is close enough for me to feel him. Skimming the blacked out night sky, the appearance of the full moon was close enough. With the big moon came crazy libidos; very horny wolves. I grabbed the hem of my oversized shirt, lifted it over my head, and off my body. Totally naked besides my pentagram necklace gleaming on my chest. I smiled sweetly on the outside, but on the inside I knew my smile was sickly spiteful.

If Derek Hale wanted to be a selfish prick, I'd take his loyal Beta as payment. I know, I'm a totally bitch for tempting his favorite Beta to sleep with me as pay back, but I do like Issac. If I had to choose a better candidate to sleep with in order to piss Derek off, I wouldn't choose anyone accept Issac.

A flash of inhuman gold catches my eyes behind a tree covered by foliage; my naked body definitely turned Issac on from his position. I've learned that when a werewolves' eyes flash they're either pissed off or excited. I remember how Issac's gray slate eyes looked at me in the clinic; the young wolf was definitely the ladder.

I lightly fingered my hair over my shoulder, spreading my scent out for him to smell. I'm not sure how far wolf's can pick up a scent, but hopefully he could smell me from his position. I made sure not to even look in Lahey's direction as I then turned and walked slowly back to my bed. Lights out, and under the covers. 

When Issac Lahey chooses to do what he wants and not be one of Derek's little minions, he'll come right through that window. Yet, Issac was quite loyal to his Alpha. This will take a bit to work; but the finishing result was too satisfying to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and message! Did you like the wolf sex? heheheee :D


	3. Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class for Ariel Deaton at Beacon Hills College, but last night's little plot is weighing on her.

“This one looks good, I can see you wearing this. It's edgy, yet thoughtful like you.” Lydia Martin said, choosing a rather awful looking dress from the rack of clothes.

My first day of Beacon Hills College was normal for lack of a better word, but it was a pleasant kind of normal. The type of normal that escaped my world for several months now, and I couldn't be more happy about it. Lydia Martin, the fashion savvy and oh-so sassy ginger girl I'm shopping with was one of the many perks of class today. If it wasn't for Lydia's straightforward attitude, I wouldn't be talking to her let alone be her new favorite girl toy. I was just so nervous when it came to making friends, I constantly worried what a person thought of me when I spoke to them, or if they even wanted to talk to me at all. I don't like being a burden, so I settle for keeping to myself without having any friends to annoy.

“Lydia, that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. That's not really her color.” Danny Mahealani said, coming back from the Forever 21 Men's section.

“What? How do you expect me to help Ariel find a dress for tomorrow night if she's standing there in a deaf daze?” Lydia smiled sarcastic, but not before she whacks my arm with the atrocious garment.

“Sorry, I'm just thinking.” I apologize, but Danny looks at me interested.

Danny Mahealani is another factor of the perks; and he is definitely one of the friendliest guys I've met in a while. Whether it be the fact that Danny knows how to control Lydia's sparky comments or the sweet way he helped me to my classes today, I certainly know that Danny is going to make a great friend for me in Beacon. Did I mention his sense of fashion was killer?

“What about? It doesn't have something to do with Issac does it?” Lydia smiled, finally watching me look through the clothes racks with enthusiasm.

“What makes you think I'm even thinking about him? He's the last person I want to think about right now. I just want a dress for your party tomorrow. I despise sneaker wedges.” I sigh heavy, my brown eyes wincing at a mannequin wearing the horrid shoe trend.

“I agree, I agree.” Danny nodded, but Lydia didn't let up as she leans in close to me.

“That's good to know you don't care, because look who just popped in.” Lydia smiled sweetly, but my stomach churns in surprise.

There in all their sexy pack glory as they enter Forever 21 is two of the Betas from the Hale pack; Issac Lahey and Jackson Whittemore. I instantly duck down underneath the racks, hoping that the clothes would hide my small frame, hoping that the chatter of all the people in this store would drown Lydia's voice out from their acute ears, and hoping in some mythical universe that Issac nor Jackson didn't smell me. Fuck, I was praying to the Goddess that this day wouldn't include any supernatural hiccups, including come-hither werewolves.

“Is that Jackson? I'm going to say hi, I'll be back.” Danny smiled, heading over to his best friend. I inwardly scream at the lacrosse player's action.

I didn't care that Danny and Jackson were friends, even if my first meeting with Whittemore wasn't awe inspiring. The guy was a complete handsome jerk more interested in himself than anyone else. Yet, Danny is his closest friend and Lydia is head-over-heels for him. To make things worse, Jackson is sure to ask who he's shopping with, and with that question my cover will be blown. So much for a wolf less day.

“I want him, I wonder what it's like having sex with a werewolf. If it's different or anything, I bet it's better than human sex.” Lydia pondered.

Did I mention that Lydia knows about the whole werewolf phenomena going about Beacon Hills? Also, she knows about my witchy status? After I made a sneaky wolf comment about McCall, Lydia Martin gave me a certain look that told me she knew exactly what I was talking about. Lydia knows about the Hale Pack, and after she told me she did, I utterly spilled the beans about my own supernatural world. Surprisingly, Lydia didn't seem surprised, she actually became ecstatic with interest. Questions about whether I fly around on a broom and keep talking black cats followed afterward.

“It is better than human sex, but that's besides the point. Believe me, Lydia. Screwing with a werewolf is fun at first, but they annoy you after.” I whisper, hoping the Beta duo didn't hear me from across the store.

“They don't need to talk, just fuck.” Lydia laughs, flipping her flaming cascading locks. Martin was trying on a pair of pointed pumps, which I gave her a thumbs up to.

It was bizarre; the moment I met Lydia Martin I knew we had a connection. The sensation I felt from Lydia's aura was prominent, yet welcoming. I felt as though I found an old friend I haven't seen in ages, and I was instantly drawn to Lydia. Luckily, Martin felt the same way, and she became friendly towards me as soon as I said 'hello'. Who could deny, especially after what Lydia just said, that we weren't going to be close buddies? Lydia Martin viewed love and men in the same fashion I did; she's a smart chick.

I was about to applaud Lydia on her sexist comment, but as I turn back to look at the clothes shopping wolves a pair of arctic gray eyes connected with my chocolate eyes. Shit, Issac sees me, he knows I'm here with Lydia and Danny. Making eye contact with the Beta wasn't as easy as it was before since my semi stupid idea of trying to sleep with him to get back at sour wolf Derek Hale while trying to coax him into my room by sleeping butt naked every night, kinda failed. Deep down, I was expecting Lahey to creep into my room last night, and since he didn't, I felt really crappy about the whole plot this mourning. Waking up totally naked in my bed alone only made the guilt worse. Bottom line, I have to avoid Issac Lahey until I gain my pride back or until he forgets my naked body. Either option doesn't seem likely.

“I'm going to try this on!” I choke, grabbing a black-and-white tribal print body-con dress from the rack, and instantly dart into the changing room.

“I'm such a fuck up, I shouldn't have pulled that stunt last night. Fuck!” I curse myself silently in the small space of my changing room.

Without another foul word leaving my mouth, I started to peel my current dress from my body and kick off my coltranes. What if Issac told Derek what he saw last night? What if Lahey thinks I'm a total slut now? I can't help feeling a bit pathetic at the moment as I slip on the tribal print Forever 21 dress, but I don't bother looking at myself in the mirror. I'm too disgusted with myself at the moment, and not even the promise of going to my first house party tomorrow could cheer me up. With a heavy sigh escaping my tender lips, I sit down on the floor of my changing stall.

“I don't even know what to do or where to start.” I mumble to myself, slightly noting that I might be slipping into insanity as I talk to myself more than a normal person should. Or, more than a normal witch should.

I look about the bland changing room, and the hard carpeted floor underneath me. Chocolate eyes then drifting to my backpack; the pack I brought with me directly from school. I crawl over to my Super Mario backpack- yes, I carry around a Mario pack like I'm a five year old- and open it. Without rummaging through my bag, as if my fingers knew the exact location, I pull out an oversized white t-shirt. The exact white t-shirt that Derek Hale gave me the night he took my virginity. I scan the shirt taking in every detail about it; the brisk scent, the size, the small flicks of dirt, and the light smell of sex on it. After I escaped this store, ran from this mall, I'd have to give the shirt back to it's original owner.

 

_When I moved to Beacon Hills, my Uncle told me that it was a small town. Uncle said it was a small town with welcoming faces, and a quaint atmosphere. However, as I walk through the halls of Beacon Hills College, I felt as unwelcome as ever and walking around without knowing where the hell I was going wasn't helping either._

_“Yea, I'm just gonna chill here for a sec. Before I have a mental breakdown.” I whisper to myself, leaning against a wall and watching as all the students rush by to get to their classes._

_So far, so shitty. I had high hopes for my first day to be an exciting twist of fun and tiny nerves, but all I got so far was confusion, annoyed responses to where my Chemistry class was, and getting shoved into while I walked the halls searching for room 215. I tried asking for directions, but my fellow peers just threw me a silent 'fuck you,' and left me to find my own way. I wondered if it was too late to stay home and become a shut-in witch, studying her craft for the rest of her days. I'm sure Uncle Deaton would be overjoyed about that._

_'At least I look cute, I guess. Beacon Hills fashion is polar opposite of New York City fashion, and definitely not in a good way.' I thought, watching the human students pass me by._

_Throughout the crowd, I noticed the trends of flip flops, sweat pants, and sloppy ensemble match ups. You couldn't blame me for inwardly cringing once I noticed everyone's poor taste in style; I grew up in the Big Apple, where fashion was king and style is the greatest way to speak volumes about yourself without saying one word. But as I lazed there on the wall and noticed the sudden weight of my backpack on my shoulder, was when I noticed that even though people were ignoring me, they still looked at me. Great, I'm a grade 'A' leper to them, but they still like to eye fuck me. Perfect. Maybe it's my ensemble that drew the attention, city girl atmosphere, or the fact that they've never seen me on campus before?_

_As I turned my gaze from the rushing student mass, playful bronze eyes stared back into my cocoa eyes._

_“You're new here, I've never seen you around before. Lost?” the person asked, upbeat sophisticated voice questioning me._

_The girl took me by surprise as I instantly jumped upward, but I calmed down reminding myself that no danger could possibly come to me among a bunch of humans. Yet, as I took in the appearance of the girl, I felt a mighty familiar force around her that caused my bewitchment to stir. Her ambiance pulsated with a clever mix of warmth, amity, grit, and flecks of refinement. The most prominent impact my senses caught; unyielding brassy wit. I could tell, even before she introduced herself, that this girl was a powerhouse of talent and mysterious finesse. Without even knowing her name, I felt drawn to her, and I yearned to be her friend. The only problem was that I needed to talk._

_The girl looked at me in anticipation; waiting for me to speak. She probably concluded I was some sort of mute, as she fingered her long fire red hair that curled in soft waves. It was only now that I noticed that her dress sense was different from her class mates, she wore a crème and gray geometric dress that fitted her body perfectly, black heeled booties, minimum accessories, and topped off her outfit of the day with pink matte lips and a smoky eye appropriate for the day. Looks like I found my style icon for Beacon Hills College._

_“Let me guess, you're nervous and you don't have many friends. So, this is kinda awkward for you. How about we start off like this? Nice outfit, it gives me that edgy vibe, like New York City wise. Are you from there? If so, you are definitely hitting the mall with me. I need a shopping buddy, and since you don't talk much, I assume you won't have many friends taking up your time. Thank me later?” she said, smiling wise at her own smart ass nature._

_I opened my mouth to be sassy back to her, but bit my lip trying not to laugh at her accidental sarcasm. If Mean Girls were doing an audition for a sequel, this girl would definitely be the new Regina George. Yet, she was certainly more welcoming than the rest of her peers and sweeter. Sickly sweeter? But who was I to shoot down a girl who knew fashion when she saw it. I looked down at my ensemble at that moment. I decided to wear my charcoal black body-con dress with an emphasis on the cutout detailing on my torso with shiny silver garter clips that connected my top to the sleek black skirt, layering my cargo green parka over it to keep my warm in the autumn breeze, Jeffrey Campbell Coltrane boots, my usual comme de fuckdown beanie, my various rings, pentagram necklace tucked underneath my collar, and standard winged eye liner._

_“Thanks, I got it from this website online. I can share the address if you want. Nice dress though, it's day time appropriate but it can easily switch to night time fun.” I state, smiling warm to her. The girl looked pleased with my compliment._

_“I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin. You speak fashion? You must be a N.Y.C. girl.” the girl, Lydia Martin, said._

_“I'm Ariel, Ariel Deaton. N.Y.C. born and raised.”_

_“What would bring a city girl to small Beacon Hills?”_

_“Family, Uncle is helping me with...my studies? Yea, studies.”_

_“That's great, how's the parentals taking the change? Culture shock I'm sure.”_

_“My parents are dead.”_

_“I'm so sorry. I-”_

_“It's okay, you didn't know. But back to shopping. You have a mall?”_

_“Yes, has everything. Forever 21, Hennes and Mauritz, Sephora, the works. I'm actually having a party tomorrow night, you must come. I'm not taking no for an answer.”_

_I was stunned Lydia knew the full meaning of H & M, but I felt my smile grow wider. Yes, this friendship was going to be cosmic._

_“Are you sure you want me to come? You just met me, I could be trouble.” I joked._

_“I'm positive. I have this good feeling about you. I don't know, I just do.”_

_“Same here.” I smile, but then Lydia and I shared a laugh. I have no idea what we were laughing about, but the air between us was warm with friendly intent._

_“Tell me you're looking for-”_

_“Chemistry with Harris.” we say at the same time._

_I gave Lydia this look of surprise, as she flashed me brown eyes filled with curiosity. We just met each other, and we were already finishing each others sentences. Weird._

_“Follow the leader.” Lydia smiled, leading me to our shared class._

_Entering the classroom, I instantly took off my beanie and fingered my hair, trying to even out my long raven locks. Luckily, my soft waves were still in tact._

_“Welcome to hell, lady. You're sitting next to me.” Lydia said, taking her seat towards the window._

_I watched where Lydia sat from my position at the front of the class, but my eyes were fixed on who sat behind Lydia. Sitting there gazing out the window was Issac Lahey, and he was wearing the sexiest leather jacket. Who would have thought that another wolf could looks sexy in leather besides Derek, and at the thought of Derek I instantly felt heat consume my face. Before I could peel my face from Issac, Boyd nudged him. Boyd wore a white tank underneath a leather sleeveless vest that showed off his muscular arms. Damn...no one in the pack was normal good-looking, everyone was utterly handsome. But, as I started to notice the classroom, more werewolves came into focus. Scott McCall sat next to Stiles on the other side of the room and they both greeted me with a smile and wave, Jackson sat towards the back with a guy that was in deep conversation with him and Jackson gave me what I guess was the typical scowl, and a female wolf sat next to a short haired brunette. I never knew there was a female werewolf in the pack, but she was gorgeous. The she-wolf had long blonde hair, exotic features, keen brown eyes, and wore a leather jacket fit for a woman. Was it mandatory to wear leather in this pack? Ugh, way for Derek to be conceited._

_“Hey, witc-” Stiles attempted to greet me, but Scott elbowed him harshly._

_“Hey, Ariel.” Scott smiled, and I returned the gesture waving to him._

_I took my place next to Lydia, and she looked surprised._

_“You're quite popular for a shut-in mute.” Lydia joked, but I scoffed._

_“Yea, I've always been a dog person.” I muttered, taking out my notebook._

_“So, you know they're werewolves. I thought being supernatural was more of a secret.”_

_“What?! I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_“You don't have to pretend, I know. Allison, the girl next to the blonde wolf, Erica Reyes, knows too. Don't worry.” Lydia explained in a hushed voice, careful that no one else heard._

_I couldn't believe a human girls know about the wolf pack, let alone are friends with them. I couldn't even fathom my Uncle made such a big deal about me keeping my magic to myself, when Lydia and this Allison girl is fine with supernatural beasts running about town._

_“That's a relief...I guess.” I sigh._

_“If you two keep talking about it, it's not gonna be much of a secret.” the calm voice of Issac Lahey said from behind us._

_“Oh, hey. Hey, Issac.” I greet, I could tell I was blushing._

_The whole entire me flashing him last night through my window was eating at me, and now that he was in front of me, I felt totally embarrassed. Would it be weird if I just blurted a 'sorry' just to get the guilt off my chest? Sorry I tried getting you horny enough to fuck me, to get back at your Alpha. Totally, sorry dude?_

_“How was the move in? If you still need help, I don't mind lending a hand.” Issac offered, and I was instantly drawn back._

_As happy as I was that he was pretending what happened didn't exist, I still felt bad._

_“Hey, Ariel. How's your first day been.” Boyd asked._

_“It was crappy at first, but now that I have a few friends, it's definetly better.” I smile._

_“Good to hear that.” Boyd smiled light, eyes soft on me._

_Wait, was Issac glaring at Boyd right now?_

_“Stop showing off, Boyd. She's not interested in you.”_

_“Way to kill my vibe. How do you know?” Boyd laughed, sending me a wink as I turned to face the blackboard again._

_“I just do.” Issac stated, but I blushed hard again. Okay, looks like he's not going to totally forget._

_“Look at you, lady. New shiny toy all the boys want.” Lydia chuckled, but I shook my head._

_“No thanks.”_

_Just then the teacher walked in, glaring at Stiles. Apparently Stiles was busy highlighting his entire textbook, and it pissed Harris off. Apparently, Harris has a giant vendetta against Stiles._

_After class, I was pretty much caught up on every inch of gossip and know how in Beacon Hills College, all curtsey of Lydia Martin. Allison is a Hunter in retirement, Stiles is the son of the Sheriff, Jackson was the goddamned Kanima but now is a werewolf who despises having Derek as an Alpha, and Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Danny, and Issac are all apart of the Lacrosse team. This town is utterly bonkers._

_“So, Danny and I are going to the mall after class. You're coming, and we'll pick you up from the parking lot. I've got class, but I'll see you later. Bye!” Lydia explained, darting out of class before I could say 'no'._

_Lydia is definitely a “take charge” type of girl, but there wasn't going to be a complaint from me...as of yet. I like Lydia Martin, sure she is a bit tough around the edges, but there's something about her that clicks with me. However, I'd have to make my trip to Derek Hale's house after my little social gathering at the mall. I shoved my notebook in my backpack, noticed the Alpha's shirt in my backpack._

_I had to return the shirt back to Derek, just for the simple joy of getting rid of it. I hated having the symbol of my past affections for Derek Hale looking me in the face everyday I looked in my closet, and the strong scent of that wolf almost overcame me with nostalgia when I opened the closet. I wasn't sure nor did I care how Derek was going to react to me giving his shirt back, but I needed to give it back. It would be the symbol of me trying to move on from him, and starting fresh here in Beacon Hills. Also, I wasn't quite fond of the fact that the Beta wolves could probably smell the aroma of their Alpha leaking from my backpack. I had to get rid of this shirt today._

_“Ariel.”_

_The same coarse gray eyes looked back at me again, as their owner towered over me._

_“Issac.”_

_“We need to talk.”_

_“Not about that. Look, I'm sorry about what I did last night it was stu-”_

_“It's not always going to be me out there, just be careful.”_

_“What?”_

_“We take shifts, tonight is Jackson's shift. Tomorrow, mine. Just be careful who you “show off” to. Okay?”_

_“Goddess, I'm really sorry! I won't do it again, I swear.”_

_Issac only walked over to me as he chuckled. It was only now I noticed that the classroom was totally empty, and only the Beta and I remained. Before I could question where everyone went so quickly, Lahey walked over to me. Issac was so close, that I could smell his crisp scent and his sensual warm breath on my neck. I never noticed just how tall Issac Lahey was, he was taller than Derek just by a few inches, but I barely grazed the top of his chest. The leather of his jacket gleamed, his dark wash jeans fit his body perfectly, and his dark gray shirt was insanely sexy on him. Yet, I looked up to him, welcoming the werewolf into my personal space. Lahey brushed his fingers lightly across my cheek, then pushed a strand of my hair away from my eye, tucking it behind my pierced ear._

_“No one said you need to stop. But if you keep on doing that when I watch you...” Issac trailed, eyes flashing a brilliant amber._

_My breath caught in my throat; he can't wolf out on campus let alone in public. Sure, we were in the classroom by ourselves, but anyone could walk in at any moment. Yet, here Issac Lahey was. Only a few inches from my face with golden eyes staring at me, and my breath caught somewhere._

_“Issac!”_

_My eyes snapped from Issac's and to the concerned face of Scott who stood in the doorway. As if on cue, I moved from Issac's hold on my cheek and grabbed my backpack._

_“I've gotta go.” I breathed, running out of the classroom, past a worried McCall._

_“What the hell are you doing?” I heard Scott yell._

_“Just scaring the new girl.” ___

__

__

__Okay, as I looked back on today, Issac didn't seem as pissed as I thought he was about me giving him a show. But the way his eyes flashed on me so quick, and the way Lahey was staring at me made me feel something turn with warmth in my stomach. I certainly didn't want to be involved with another person, let alone a Beta werewolf of Derek Hale's pack. I also didn't want to send Issac the wrong signals...though I already accomplished that with being naked in front of him and not putting the wolf in his place back at the classroom. Yet...I just have this feeling in my stomach. This feeling that jumped and rumbled whenever Issac Lahey was involved. Maybe it's just me being hungry._ _

__I stood up from my position on the floor, look at myself in the mirror, fix my hair, and smile. I smile wide as I looked at myself in the tribal print dress. Sure, there's a lot of shit going on in my mind, but I can't dwell on it. I have to move on and try to sweep my problems under the mat till they go away. Also, after I get rid of Derek's shirt today, I'll be more than fine._ _

__“Smile, someone could be falling in love with your smile.” I utter, the same words my mom always said to me._ _

__“Lydia, what do you think of this dress? I think this might be the one.” I said, pulling back the curtain._ _

__I smile as I twirl once, making sure I don't trip over my coltrane boots._ _

__“Pretty.”_ _

__I became frigid, as I stopped twirling and look at the mirror in my dressing stall. Issac Lahey was leaning across from my stall on a wall, and smirking wide at me as I watch his reflection. I was about to yell at him, but that smirk he gave me was so attractive and the playful nature in his gray eyes showed me he wasn't trying to scare me._ _

__“I mean the dress by the way. Pretty dress.”_ _

__“Bite me.” I blurt, coming out of the dressing room._ _

__“Don't tempt me. You do that enough already.”_ _

__“Shut up, the male changing room is the other way. Did anyone see you come in here?”_ _

__“Nope, the whole werewolf speed and all.”_ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“I'm watching you model for me.”_ _

__“Where's Lydia?”_ _

__“Busy with Jackson, so I'm keeping you preoccupied.”_ _

__“I didn't appreciate what you did today after class.”_ _

__“I didn't mean anything by it. Just giving you a heads up.”_ _

__“I can handle myself.”_ _

__“Obviously you can't if I have to watch you every other night.” Issac said, eying me up and down._ _

__How obvious did Issac want to make of him eye fucking me? I mean, I secretly didn't mind, but I was still peeved he flashed on me after class. Lahey's curious gray orbs studied my body, but his eyes rested longer than usual on my firm ass and C cup bust._ _

__“Obviously you're shitty at watching me if you can't even control yourself wolfing out in class. Stop looking at me.” I sass._ _

__“Look, I don't want you to be pissed with me about today. I forgave you for putting on a show for me, I think you can do the same for today.”_ _

__“Shh! Fine, we're even. Now shoosh off somewhere before someone finds you in here and kicks us both out before I buy this dress.”_ _

__“Okay, okay. But, you do look pretty.” Issac admitted, removing himself from his position at the wall._ _

__Lahey walks over to me with a soft smile, not the standard smirk he always had. Without another word, he brushed a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear, then resting his warm calloused hand against my cheek. Similar to the fashion of today in the classroom._ _

__“You smell...like Derek.” Issac breathed._ _

__I jumped upwards at the comment, and my nerves start to rattle. Shit! I knew carrying around that shirt would spread Hale's scent on me. Before I could say anything, Lahey's eyes flashed golden, and he sped out of the changing room in an inhuman speed. Leaving me alone._ _

__“Damn, I have to give that shirt back today!” I cursed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudo and message! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my fic.


End file.
